Super Speedway (movie)
Super Speedway is a movie based off of the epic Disney game of the same name. It is a large crossover between Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, Motorcity, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. The movie focuses most of in the order: *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Randy Cunningham *Fish Hooks *(MINOR) Motorcity and Kick Buttowski (TIED) Transcript (Theatrical Walt Disney Opening; Screen Black; "Walt Disney presents..."; Logo for movie; Screen shows and pans to Flynn-Fletcher house; Phineas walks out and opens mailbox and takes a letter out and opens it; after a second of reading, looks shocked) Phineas: I...I got accepted into the Super Speedway! MOM! I GOT ACCEPTED! (runs into house) I got accepted! Linda: Accepted into what? Phineas: Accepted into the biggest race of all! The Super Speedway! Ferb got accepted too! Wait, why is Perry accepted? He's a platypus, he doesn't do much, and 'doesn't do much' includes driving a car. He wouldn't do that...hey, speaking of Perry, where's Perry? (Screen cuts to Perry's lair; Perry is sitting down; Major Monogram on screen) Major Monogram: Agent P, good news and bad news. Good news, I have heard you've been accepted into the Super Speedway. Congratulations! (smiles; Carl shoots confetti and blows into a popper) Carl: Don't forget to tell him the bad news. MM (Major Monogram): Oh right, bad news is, Phineas and Ferb got accepted too, and it might blow your cover to them if they see you in the race. I am sorry, Agent P, but you cannot compete. I am sorry. (Perry looks down at the ground) MM: And then, the mission, Dr. Doof is up to something, go stop him. (sighs) I wish Agent P could compete. (Camera cuts to Mystery Shack FALLS) Dipper: Grunkle Stan, this is important. Stop acting like it's not a big deal, it's a big race and I can get a large gold trophy! Stan: It's a trophy you will keep in your room! Mabel: If either I or Dipper wins the cup, we'll give it to you for display in the Mystery Shack. Dipper: MABEL! Stan: Fine. I bet you that one convinced me. Dipper: You can keep it on display until the end of Summer when we leave. Then I or Mabel take it back. (Alexis SHADOW. If you do not know who he is go to the Gravity Falls Wiki, then to my blogs, and check out my fan episodes and you will know who he is, mostly supported by fan episode "Boss Mabel" pops out of nowhere in smoke) Alexis: EPIC TIME! CONGRATS ON BEING ACCEPTED, DIPPER AND MABEL! Dipper: Woah! Oh, uh, thanks! Mabel: Yeah, thanks. (Suddenly, the screen cuts to the Danville streets, where Race 1 in the Super Speedway is taking) Announcer: Attention Everyone! Welcome to the Super Speedway! Let's introduce our contestants! Phineas: I'm Phineas Flynn! Ferb: I'm Ferb Fletcher! (There is a blank spot where the Announcer points, where Perry should be) Announcer: Uh-oh, we are missing a contestant. Welp, I guess he's not competing. Let's move on! Dipper: I'm Dipper Pines! Mabel: Mabel Pines! Milo HOOKS: Milo! Oscar: Oscar! Bea: Bea Goldfishberg! Randy CUNNINGHAM: Ra-I mean, NINJA! (Croud applause grows louder) Kick BUTTOWSKI: Kick Buttowski! Gunther: Gunther! Brad: Brad Buttowski! Mike MOTORCITY: Mike! Announcer: Now that you know everyone! Time for the race! Contestants, TO YOUR CARS! (Everyone runs to their cars; camera shows Phineas making a "I'm gonna win this" face) Announcer: READY... (Car motors going higher) Announcer: SET... (Car motors even higher) Announcer: GO!!! (Cars drive off very quick; camera shows score board) 1: Phineas Flynn 2: Dipper Pines 3: Mabel Pines (Constantly switching with Ferb Fletcher) 4: Ferb Fletcher (Constantly switching with Mabel Pines) 5: Gunther 6: Ninja 7: Oscar 8: Kick Buttowski 9: Mike 10: Brad Buttowski 11: Milo (Constantly switching with Bea Goldfishberg) 12: Bea Goldfishberg (Constantly switching with Milo) Announcer: Look at that! Mabel and Ferb are having a disagreement here! Same with Milo and Bea...by the way, that kinda gets me hooked off with this old newspaper I found showing those two, Milo and Bea, together....... Oscar: (passing the finish line and crossing announcer, taking his newspaper and ripping it to shreds) (quickly) I'll take that! (camera cuts to Phineas, who is in the lead) Phineas: YES! I AM GOING TO WIN THIS! Dipper: Not if I can help it! (crosses Phineas) Phineas: HEY! 1: Dipper Pines 2: Phineas Flynn Announcer: Looks like Mabel's finally crossed Ferb! It took her a while! Good job! Ferb: Poo. (suddenly Ferb is hit by a rocket) Announcer: Ooh, lucky power up, Gunther! Gunther: (as crossing Ferb) Thanks! (Randy, Oscar, Kick, Mike, Brad, Bea, and Milo all pass Ferb) Ferb: Oh come on! Announcer: Come on, Phineas and Dipper are having the same disagreement! (camera shows Dipper and Phineas crashing the sides of their cars, trying to get in front; suddenly they view the finish line and Phineas pushes Dipper out of the way; goes slow-motion, Phineas barely crosses finish line in 1st before getting hit with a rocket) Announcer: OOH, LUCKY PASS! EPIC JOB, PHINEAS! LET'S SEE THE FINAL RESULTS! 1: Phineas Flynn 2: Mabel Pines 3: Oscar 4: Ninja 5: Kick Buttowski 6: Gunther 7: Mike 8: Dipper Pines 9: Brad Buttowski 10: Ferb Fletcher 11: Bea Goldfishberg 12: Milo Announcer: Congratulations, Phineas, Mabel, and Oscar! You guys win gold, silver, and bronze medals! Next race takes place at Gravity Falls, Oregon, starting in town near the Arcade. See you there! Dipper: Woo! It's gonna be in our home town! And good job, Mabel! Mabel: Thanks, brosef. Sorry you got knocked out of your leading position... Dipper: Nah, it's okay, there's still three more races. Mabel: He says the next one will be behind a pet store, it will be a life-size model of one of the fish tanks... Dipper: Hey, that makes me curious...(walks over to Oscar, Milo, and Bea, where Milo and Bea are congratulating Oscar) How are you guys human-sized? And out of the water? Oscar: Well, we have watersuits, plus those inventors Phineas and Ferb made a growing ray to grow us so we can compete. Dipper: Oh cool! Welp, we gotta be going now so we can get home to Gravity Falls. Bye! Oscar, Milo, and Bea: Bye! (waving) Mabel: Hey, Dipper, where's the 4th race gonna be? Dipper: It's supposed to be a surprise. Mabel: OK! Announcer: Attention racers! The 4th race was gonna take place on the moon, but NASA doesn't have enough money, so the 4th race is no longer a surprise and will take place in Danville again. Danville is the cheapest place we can race in so I choose that for 4th. Dipper: Question answered. (cuts to Phineas) Phineas: It'd be cool to see Dipper and Mabel's hometown! But, I am still wanting to know who the missing contestant is. Ferb: The letter did mention Perry being accepted, maybe it's him. You know, a platypus doesn't do much. You said it yourself. Phineas: Yeah, maybe! You've got a point there, Ferb. (cuts to Dipper and Mabel at the Mystery Shack) Dipper: Mabel, I'm feeling nervous about the next race. The strange things in this town could ruin the race. (3 pops out of Dipper's vest. again, you need to look at the GF wiki on my blog and all that to know how 3 talks here) 3: Nothing will ruin it. I promise. Alexis is on deal with the monsters and he can keep them away. (camera shows Alexis trying to tame a vampire bat; then cuts back to 3; quickly shows Dipper) Dipper: Okay, well, let's go outside and practice! Mabel: Yeah! (cuts to Randy in his house with Howard) Randy: Howard, this is a big deal! If I win these races, Ninja would be in a bigger zone! Howard: As long as you don't cheat with smoke bomb. I mean, look, Randy, there will be no monsters in a race like this. Randy: But what about McFist? He's always trying to get me. Howard: Relax. McFist won't get you in front of a large crowd. You know how much he tries to be 'good' in front of others, right? Only me and you know he's evil. Randy: He could do it without showing himself. Plus, it could not be McFist. It could be a different type of monster. Howard: Relax dude. Randy: I've heard that Gravity Falls is like, monster-crazy. Howard: Well if any monsters appear during this race, tell me afterwards. (leaves the room) Randy: (gets on top of his bed and begins reading the NinjaNomicon; lands in a cart) (reading from words in air) The monsters in that town are even harder to beat. Ask Dipper Pines for help. (normal) Dipper Pines? Isn't he the one who lives in that town? (reading) Yes. It is. He owns a special book telling him of the mysterious stuff in the town and he can beat the monsters easily. Ninja, Dipper can do it. (normal) How can I ask him for help? (reading) 919-555-0618. (normal) Cool, phone number. (cuts to Dipper; Dipper gets a phone call and answers) Dipper: Hello? Randy: This is the Ninja. We have problems that monsters may appear and the Nomicon, my ninja book, told me to ask you for help. Dipper: I can handle the monsters. Randy: Alright, but the monsters here are worse in my opinion. The Nomicon says your's are worse. But we have an evil citizen in here, and it's a secret between you, me, and my best friend Howard that a guy named McFist is evil. Don't tell anyone. Dipper: McFist? He's the one who created my pants... (long pause) Dipper: Okay, I'll help you if any monsters appear. (cuts to Phineas) Phineas: Ferb, I've thought about the whole Perry thing and now I'm confused. How could Perry's name have gotten in the contest? We didn't enter it. Ferb: I don't know. (Phineas sighs; cuts to second race) Announcer: Welcome, everybody, to the second race! We have rules this time. The last one to cross the finish line to get to Lap 2 is eliminated. The last two to cross the finish line to get to Lap 3 are eliminated. The last three to cross the finish line at the end are eliminated. Got it? Racers: Yes. Phineas: This is gonna be good! Announcer: Ready, Set, GO!!! (cars race off) 1. Dipper Pines 2. Phineas Flynn 3. Kick Buttowski 4. Ferb Fletcher 5. Mabel Pines 6. Ninja 7. Brad Buttowski 8. Gunther 9. Oscar 10. Bea Goldfishberg 11. Mike 12. Milo Milo: Come on! Why am I always in last place? Announcer: Bad luck I guess. (They cross Gideon's house and Gideon looks out the door) Dipper and Mabel: Hey Gideon! Gideon: Mouth-breathing fools... (cuts to Phineas) Phineas: Come on, gotta cross Dipper... Dipper: Like you're crossing me! (speeds up) Phineas: Oh boy. (cuts to the Mystery Shack, where the cars drive around; Stan walks out) Dipper: Hey Grunkle Stan! Mabel: Hey! Stan: Hey kids! (Everyone drives past the shack and down to the town) Announcer: Looks like Phineas passed Dipper...oh wait a second, my glasses are foggy...(cleans glasses) Oh, there we go. Dipper is still past Phineas, my mistake. But look at that, Milo finally got out of last place! Milo: Yeah, baby! Announcer: Never mind, he's back in last place! And everyone crosses the finish line! Milo has been eliminated! 12. Milo ( means eliminated) (Milo walks out of his cart and brings it up to the elimination room) Dipper: I'm gonna win! Phineas: Not if I can help it! Dipper: Oh boy...(turns around) Phineas: Made you look and crash! Dipper: I didn't crash yet! (crashes into wall) Phineas: (passing Dipper) Now you did! Dipper: Crud. (buys power up; ends up as speed boost; speeds up to 4th) Announcer: Dipper did quickly get out of 11th, now he's just past Mabel! Dipper: ROCKET! (shoots Ferb with it) Ferb: Oh come on! (everyone passes him; short pause) Again!? 1. Phineas Flynn 2. Kick Buttowski 3. Dipper Pines 4. Mabel Pines 5. Ninja 6. Brad Buttowski 7. Oscar 8. Bea Goldfishberg 9. Gunther 10. Ferb Fletcher 11. Mike 12. Milo Announcer: Another lap has passed! Mike and Ferb have been eliminated! 10. Ferb Fletcher 11. Mike (Ferb and Mike do what Milo did at elimination) Announcer: Good luck, Gunther, Bea, and Oscar, you guys are not coming out well! Wait, Brad's just been hit by a rocket! Two rockets! Three rockets! Kick: Wait, WHAT?! (smiles) That is what you get for being a jerk. (laughs) 6. Bea Goldfishberg 7. Gunther 8. Oscar 9. Brad Buttowski Announcer: Dipper's just gotten back in front! Don't waste all your coins, Dipper, you're wasting them on power ups. There's the finish line! OOH! YES!!! Let's wait for everyone to cross...okay, Brad's crossed, and now let's give the results! 1. Dipper Pines 2. Phineas Flynn 3. Mabel Pines 4. Kick Buttowski 5. Ninja 6. Gunther 7. Oscar 8. Bea Goldfishberg 9. Brad Buttowski 10. Ferb Fletcher 11. Mike 12. Milo Announcer: Oscar, Bea, and Brad have been eliminated! The final racers...wait, where did Kick go...oh my gosh! Kick has been horribly injured when hit by a rocket at the end of the race! Kick: Ohhh... (an ambulance comes) Announcer: I guess we only have 5 racers left. Wait, why is there a gap in the track all of a sudden? Chorus: Doofenshmirtz in a crack in the ground! Dr. D: All right, Perry the Platypus! Phineas: I got to see what's in there! (trips on a rock; falls in; lands on Perry) PERRY?!? Perry: *chatter* Phineas: Oh, my head...it's making me remember everything. The second dimension, Doofenshmirtz, ugh. Perry! Now that I know once again...you're gonna be sent away! Perry: (looks down at the ground) *chatter* Announcer: I guess there are only 4 racers left-(Phineas and Perry come up on jetpack) oh, there's Phineas and-Perry! Welcome to the races! Why were you absent? Phineas: He didn't want to blow his cover to me and Ferb as a secret agent. But I found out again. Announcer: You fell down like Voldemort's downfall! Phineas: Thanks for spoiling it. (makes mad face) Announcer: Yikes, sorry. Phineas: Well then, I've been saving up some money. I already have The Beast, Beast Wheelz, Beastly Spoiler, Infernos, and Monster Scoop. I still need the Ultra Tractionizers. IN PROGRESS Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works